hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Rollefed's Version)
Seasonal forecasts Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2018 till:01/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:24/04/2018 till:28/04/2018 color:TS text:Alberto (SS) from:02/06/2018 till:05/06/2018 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:29/06/2018 till:06/07/2018 color:TS text:Beryl (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The first system with known tropical characteristics developed in April, 2 months before the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season officially started. This system was known as Sub-Tropical Storm Alberto, and it developed from a rapidly rotating nor-Easter that acquired subtropical and tropical characteristics and affected most of New England and Nova Scotia. It would bring heavy rain, gales and 12' waves to Massachusetts, Maine, Rhode Island and Nova Scotia Systems Subtropical Storm Alberto Alberto was a rare and erratic subtropical cyclone that could be traced back from a cold front. A rotating cluster could be seen developing at the end of a cold front that was starting to develop due to relatively low amounts of wind shear and favourable conditions. Cells of convection started to develop, and a cluster of heavy rain showers were starting to be identified within the convection. The NHC gave this system a 60% of developing in the next 48 hours. Once the system separated from the cold front, subtropical characteristics were identified and the NHC upgraded it to SD One on April 24. Once again, a bout of cyclogenesis strengthened the system and became a subtropical storm, and was named Alberto according to the list of names. It headed west for a while, then it turned south-west and encountered brief wind shear, which weakened it to a depression. It only lasted a few hours though, and Alberto was able to restrengthen into a STS. NOAA issued TS Warnings for Cape Cod and the southern tip of Nova Scotia, and TS watches up to Nantucket and the coast of Massachusetts and Maine, up to the Bay of Fundy. NOAA also issued Rough Surf warnings on the New England coasts. As STS Alberto was nearing Cape Cod, heavy rainfall was recorded on Provincetown, Massachussets and waves of up to 15' high were recorded on Cape Cod. It reached a peak intensity of 65 mph (100 km/h) in 1-min sustained winds near Provincetown and a minimal pressure of 998 mbar (hPa). It then reattached itself to the cold front, and slowly weakened as it moved north-east towards the south-west coast of Nova Scotia. On April 27, it finally made landfall on Nova Scotia and weakened to a SD and on April 28, SD Alberto got absorbed into the cold front. Damages: $67.4 million USD (2017), Deaths: 7 Tropical Depression Two TD 2 originated from a tropical wave coming off Guinea. The African wave showed signs of development, a rapidly organizing cell structure, and organizing thunderclouds. The NHC gave it a 80% of forming in the next 48 hours, and the next day, Tropical Depression Two formed. Almost immediately after it formed, it turned north-west and headed for Cape Verde. It then turned west again and almost strengthened into a tropical storm, but increasing wind shear from the west prevented TD2 from strengthening and then it slowly weakened to a tropical wave after a Saharan dust wave messed up the thunderstorm and cell structure. It's remnants would later hit the Lesser Antilles, causing thunderstorms and heavy rains. No damages, no fatalities or injuries were recorded, as this system stayed off-shore. Tropical Storm Beryl Beryl originated from a tropical wave that developed just east of Belize. Eventually, the wave crossed the Yucatan peninsula and began rapidly strengthening immediately offshore. Rapid cyclogenesis developed it into Tropical Depression 3, and only 2 hours after that, it was named TS Beryl and started heading north-east on June 29. On July 1, it turned sharply north-east then headed towards Florida. Unexpectedly, Beryl turned north and threatened Mobile, Alabama but then it turned back north-east and headed towards Fish Creek in Florida. On July 5, it made landfall near Apalachee Bay and caused $55.3 million dollars in damages, 70 mph winds and 14 deaths. Beryl would then weaken over Florida and Georgia, and it turned extratropical and caused tornado outbreaks for the Eastern half of the US, which caused a further $21.9 million in damages and 8 deaths. Storm names The following names were used for named storms in the North Atlantic in 2018. This is the same list used in the 2012 season with the exception of Sara, which replaced Sandy. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2024 season. Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Seasons